


Gentleness you show under that stone

by Violettefic



Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Anal Sex, Bakugo has piercings, Bakugo is deaf, Bakugo loves Kirishima, Bakugo's a rich ass motherfucker, Bottom Kirishima, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hearing aids, Humiliation kink, Kirishima adores his husband, Kirishima and Bakugo are married, M/M, Marriage, Oral Sex, Piercings, Rough Sex, Smut, big dick, face fucking, kiribaku, no quirks, riding position, so does Kirishima, top bakugo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettefic/pseuds/Violettefic
Summary: People called him cruel. Said his attitude was a bit to much. Got fed up with his foul language. But Eijiro, Eijiro drew near to what he discovered was underneath that cold attitude. A man who was worthy of love underneath it. Eijiro found no one more perfect then his husband, Katsuki Bakugo.





	Gentleness you show under that stone

**Author's Note:**

> See the end notes

Eijiro Bakugo was laying on his side on the huge king sized bed in the huge modern luxurious bedroom. Fondling around with his ring as he waited, he smiled as he twisted the expensive wedding band around his finger. He knew it was to excessive, it was to flashy as well, something he never felt the need to have. But his husband wouldn't let himself hear any of that.

Katsuki never did from the moment he told Eijiro how much he made every few weeks when they were dating. Eijiro could have never been more shocked to know that his boyfriend, the one that hated wearing ties and formal attire, the one that loved to drive his motorcycle everywhere and drank with Eijiro and lower class bars, was the owner of the worlds most complex explosion and firework companies. If someone told Eijiro that he would have laughed at it. Katsuki looked more like he was a leader of some gang or a rapper of some sorts, not a multimillionaire.

Eijiro looked at his clothes, right now he was only wearing black sweatpants and a red tank. However both were good high quality fabric. Katsuki wouldn't let him buy from cheap clothing places anymore, Eijiro thought it was ridiculous to spend so much on clothing that were so simple. But Katsuki was someone who wouldn't give up an argument even if it were to last_ months _until he won.

He was a stubborn mule. But Eijiro loved that. Honestly yes, Katsuki did have so much that Eijiro would never think in a million years that he wouldn't know what to do with so much money. Something Eijiro did was give a lot away to charity, Eijiro loved giving and Katsuki let him do whatever the hell he wanted with the money. It made Eijiro feel good when he knew he was helping a child somewhere in the world live their best life. Families as well. And if ever needed of course he’d donate to save wild animals and their planet.

He closed his eyes as he remembered the first day he met Katsuki. Ah, what a long and rough rode that was just to get here. Yet Eijiro wouldn't trade what happened to them for everything in the whole damn world.

His eyes opened and he felt his heart flutter when the bedroom doorknob started to turn. The door creaking open, Eijiro sat up quickly on the bed. His heart pounding in his chest as the love of his life stepped into the room once the door opened.

Katsuki stood there. The same pissed off look on his handsome face as he closed the door. His hand running through his hair. Eijiro remembered what it use to look like when they first met, all fluffy and shooting out in every direction. Now instead the back of Katsuki's hair had be shaved and the sides of his hair trimmed, he was rocking an undercut, and in Eijiro’s opinion, he looked as sexy as hell with it. Eijiro blushed with a faint smile on his lips.

His husband stormed over to the closet, muttering to himself as he practically ripped open the door and threw his bag into there. He had been carrying a duffle bag over his shoulder when he came in. Uh oh, looks like Eijiro needed to calm down his fiery lover. Eijiro stood up, walking quietly over to Katsuki. Once he got close enough he placed his hands on the taller males wide and strong shoulders and Kirishima pressed himself against Katsuki's back. 

Katsuki looked startled. "The fu-" He turned his head and looked back to see his beautiful husband grinning at him. Katsuki rolled his eyes. "What the fuck are you doing you damn idiot?"

Eijiro giggled. "Aw Kat, c'mon nice words. You looked angry so I thought you needed to be calmed down a bit." He told him softly. Katsuki huffed, but smirked. He leaned his head back and Eijiro leaned his face up and met Katsuki in a small but loving kiss.

"I'm always calm with you." Katsuki mumbled quietly. "nd there were just idiots at work today. Took everything in me not to shut my hearing aid off and give them hell with my sign language." He joked.

Eijiro laughed and rolled his eyes. Oh, did he not mention that? Katsuki was deaf, but not completely, his hearing was _just_ good enough for him to get hearing aids. A lot of times when Katsuki and Eijiro would get into heated arguments there'd come a point where Eijiro would force Katsuki to turn his hearing aids off. Not to be cruel, just so that they could reason with each other.

Eijiro found out that Katsuki expresses himself more through sign language then he ever does through his own words. So when arguments got too bad and out of control, Eijiro would revert to using sign language. Eijiro knew Katsuki was fine with saying his feelings, when it wasn't actually coming out of his mouth. Usually then they could calm down and come to an agreement and apologize.

Katsuki turned around, wrapping his arms around his husbands waist and pulled him close. Humming lowly as he snatched the redheads lips with his own. Excitement brought to him when he heard Eijiro groan.

Katsuki's lover was perfect in his own eyes. Eijiro kept himself quite the same over the years but in Katsuki's eyes he grew more and more stunning each day and year. He loved messing up his neat hair every time they made out just to see the redhead pout, he was quite cute when he complained. Katsuki loved his hair when it was up or down. His big and rough hands grabbed Eijiro's ass as he pulled him closer in the kiss. It was such a nice ass, so juicy and plump. Katsuki loved to feel it in his hands. Their tongues were now escaping out of their mouths to draw near to each other's as they now openly made out. Katsuki played around with Eijiro's tongue piercing, something Katsuki found hot as fuck on the redhead.

Eijiro had nipple piercings as well after a few years of deciding that, and boy, they become Katsuki's favourite thing to play with once he got them. He didn't have as much peircings as Katsuki however. 

Katsuki had a nose peircing, just a small hoop one. He also had his ears pierced, lip, and eyebrow. His most favourite piercing which he knew Eijiro would agree with, was his dick piercing. Hurt like hell to get but damn, seeing Eijiro play around with it when he was sucking him off made it be the best discussion _ever_. He didn't get the hoop one, he found those ones gross so he just settle for some small studs.

He felt Eijiro's one leg wrap around his waist and Katsuki quickly placed his hand under his thigh to keep that leg close around him. His hand came down to get under his husbands other thigh as he picked him up in his arms. Eijiro happily wrapped his other leg around Katsuki's waist as they kissed passionately.

Katsuki made his way over to the bed, falling down on it with Eijiro. Their lips still connected as they fell, Eijiro let out a soft noise as his back hit the bed. He arms were wrapped around Katsuki's neck, bagging him to stay as close as possible. And Katsuki did, for as long as they could hold their breath in the sloppy kiss.

Eijiro finally loosened his hold and Katsuki broke their kiss. Only to latch his lips to Eijiro's jaw and start kissing along it, sucking and placing hickeys on any bare spot he could find. Eijiro moaned breathlessly, his head tilting as Katsuki continued down to his neck. Loving on all of his sweet spots. Katsuki felt Eijiro's fingers scrape through his scalp in a nice feeling way, it made Katsuki groan a bit.

"Dammit Ei, I need that mouth of yours." He mumbled against his skin, making Eijiro lightly chuckle.

"Well, I'm not gonna stop you from taking it." He said with his same dorky grin, making Katsuki roll his eyes but his heart fluttered.

"Yeah, of course you wouldn't. I think it's obvious to everyone how much you enjoy a good face fuck." Katsuki smirked, making Eijiro lightly blush.

"Shush, so what if I'm a slut to give a damn good blowjob? I know you fucking love it~" Eijiro teased his husband. Grabbing the waist of Katsuki's pants and pulling his hips close by giving the waistline of Katsuki's pants a harsh pull. Moving their crotches directly against each other's and sending a wicked glint in Katsuki's eyes.

Katsuki grabbed Eijiro's wrist and forced them off of his waistband. "Wrong actually." He said, grabbed Eijiro and forcing him up onto his knees on the bed. Sitting up tall on his own, Katsuki grabbed a handful of Eijiro's red hair roughly and forced his head down directly near his bulge, making Eijiro mewl and moan like a slut. "You're just weak against suffocating on a huge dick. Right? Your slutty mouth could never handle a five inch dick, you'd be sobbing at how small it fits in your mouth." He snarled.

Eijiro whimpered in a small reply as his face was forced to rub against the erection in Katsuki's pants. His red eyes staring up at his lover in need, but Katsuki wouldn't let him have it that easily. "Admit it whore, tell me how much you're addicted to taking a nice fat cock down your throat and up your slutty ass." Katsuki commanded in a growl, his hand tightning in Eijiro's hair. Making him yelp and moan.

Eijiro's face burned red in humiliation as he opened his mouth, his mouth watered from the huge erection being right near his face. Yes, he really needed to suck Katsuki off. "I-I admit it!" He moaned. "I'm addicted to taking big fat cocks down my throat and would never be satisfied with something small!" He told Katsuki who smirked proudly at hearing it.

"Good boy, now take your prize out~" He purred. So silky, yet rough, his voice always made Eijiro weak. And his heart flutter uncontrollably.

Eijiro's hands shot up and he pulled Katsuki's jeans down, then his boxers. Gasping and letting out a happy lewd noise when that nice fat good 8 inch cock of his husbands sprung out. He eyed the nice stud piercings in Katsuki's dick, licking his lips as he saw the precum leak from the tip.

Katsuki looked smug at Eijiro's expression, he always was. He loved seeing Eijiro worship one of his most proudest areas. He brought his lovers head up until his tip was resting on Eijiro's lower lip. Waiting for Katsuki's command to open. "Open up slut and enjoy your meal."

Eijiro's mouth fell opened as Katsuki slid his cock in with a satisfying hum. Fuck he was already feeling more relaxed now being in the wet warmth of Eijiro's mouth.

"Good boy, god take the dick down your throat. Yeah just like that." Katsuki smirked wickedly as he eyed the neck of his beautiful redhead partner that was slowly stretching out from the length and thickness of his juicy cock.

Eijiro moaned feeling the shaft sink down his throat and his nose was shoved into the nicely trimmed blonde pubes as he got down to the base of his husbands dick. That nicely manly musky scent filling Eijiro's lungs, making his eyes roll back.

After years of this, Eijiro finally mastered getting a whole 8 inch dick down his throat without so much of a choke from him, well, from time to time.

He moaned around Katsuki's dick, sending a nice vibration throughout Katduki's whole lower body.

Katsuki groaned. "Fuck, c'mon baby. Clean me up, I know you want that fucking cum down your throat to enjoy~" He tugged Eijiro closer, making him whine.

Eijiro got to work, bobbing his head slowly on Katsuki's shaft, enjoying the nice feeling of having the dick down his throat. Hollowing his cheeks he sucked, his tongue tracing over the hot veins and licking up the undersides of that fat cock.

Katsuki very much enjoyed it, moving his hips and grinding his dick down Eijiro's throat who was begging for more.

When Eijiro would lift his head he'd take the opportunity of twirling his tongue around the tip that leaked precum, he probbed the slit with his tongue as well, drawing some deep and sexy noises from his partner above who encouraged him to keep that up. His tongue even had fun playing around with those nice studs in his husbands dick like always as well. Flickering at them with his skillful tongue.

He started to bob his head faster and Katsuki's hips started to speed up. Eijiro moaned around his length, sucking more harsher and licking everywhere on Katsuki's cock to get his husband to pound his throat even harder.

Pleasurable noises were heard as Katsuki started to fuck Eijiro's throat more intensely. He moaned.

"Fuck, Ei you look so damn sexy sucking on my dick." Katsuki told him, gripping his hair as he forced his dick deeper down his partners throat harshly.

Smirking as Eijiro rolled his eyes back once more from getting his brains fucked out. Katsuki's balls slapped against Eijiro's chin, saliva running down them from Eijiro sloppiness over the face fucking. He was drooling over Katsuki's dick.

"Fuck, you're such a dirty little cum slut. C'mon, suck harder. You love dick right? Fucking show it slut." Katsuki growled, making Eijiro whimpered as he bobbed his head faster. Burying his nose into those trimmed blonde pubes once again and letting his tongue lick wildly on Katsuki's shaft.

Katsuki was a huge dirty talker, and to his delight Eijiro couldn't go one session without get humiliated by his words. However, Eijiro knew how much his husband loved him. So it never sunk in that any of it was true, Eijiro would admit that he simply was just a slut for some nice humiliation once in awhile.

His tongue went flat up against Katsuki's dick who was lightly panting. "Fuck, Eijiro I'm going to cum." He told him.

Eijiro just moaned and got his mouth ready. Sucking and bobbing his head harder, determined to get his husband to cum in his mouth. Katsuki's hips sped up as well, fucking Eijiro's throat hard now. Chasing after his own relief.

Eijiro's noises increased by the harsher movements, Katsuki grunted as he suddenly forced Eijiro's head completely down on his dick.

It was slightly hard to breath with such a huge dick down Eijiro's throat but he actually loved it. He moaned around Katsuki's cock when he suddenly felt spurts of hot liquid shoot down his throat. It was thick, salty, and clouded Eijiro's mind to think straight.

Katsuki groaned breathlessly. "Shit, oh shit." He didn't pull out until he was completely done. His red eyes glinting once more as Eijiro had some of his cum escape through the sides of his mouth as he swallowed what he could. Moaning as he did.

Once Eijiro opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out to show Katsuki he swallowed it all, Katsuki smirked wickedly and pulled him up onto his lap which the redhead immediately straddles.

Eijiro and Katsuki's lips locked in a passionate kiss as they started to take off each other's clothing. Soon Eijiro peeled off his last piece of clothing and so did Katsuki, Eijiro felt his face heat up as he stared at the nicely packed muscle on his husband. Like Eijiro, Katsuki's kept himself well in shape and well.. hot damn it was always a sight to behold.

Katsuki's shoulders were wide and strong, his arms bulging with his nice biceps that Eijiro always just loved to touch. His waist was quite slim but it worked well with his body type. Plus it looked even better with the abs Katsuki has on it. He had a well define v-line that followed down to his still very hard and very big dick.

Eijiro was a pretty nice size himself, Katsuki has bottomed but it's not often, but it definitely was still a treat when he did.

Eijiro moaned as he suddenly felt Katsuki's mouth over his pierced nipple. His tongue licking and swirling over the nub as his fingers tweaked and lightly pinched his other. Eijiro closed his eyes and sighed breathlessly at the feeling of his husbands mouth devouring his well defined pecs.

"Mm, baby c'mon, been waiting for you to get home all day. Fuck me already." Eijiro mumbled, stroking Katsuki's dick with his hand to stir the male up even more.  
Katsuki pulled away from his chest, his fingers still tweaking and lightly pulling on the perk nipples. Drawing a nice whine from the redhead as he moved his hips at the rhythm of Eijiro's hand. "Katsuuuki, please. Please I've been insanely horny today." He moaned.

Katsuki raised a brow. "Oh? How insanely horny have you been, pet~?" He asks him in a low purr.

Eijiro felt his face heat up as he grinded his hips down on Katsuki's lap. "I-I, fucked myself on about five different dildos today." He told him. "I fucked m-myself on each one at the thought of you.." He mumbled, embarrassed.

Katsuki felt his dick only get harder at that confession. Holy shit, that means- Katsuki's finger came down to Eijiro's puckered tight hole only to find that.. it was lubricated. So nice and slippery, Katsuki held back a groan when he sunk his finger all the way to the knuckle in him. Fuck, this hole had taken five dicks today. All at the thought of him.

Katsuki pulled his finger out, drawing a small whiny complaint from his husband before it was replaced with a yelp as Katsuki's hand came harshly down on Eijiro's ass.

Eijiro lifted his ass up from the sting. "Ah, fuck." Eijiro flintched as he received another one, moaning however at how nice the burn felt right after. "Ah, Katsuki what was that f-for?" He asks.

Katsuki shrugged. "Nothing really other then you needed to be punished for how well you fucked yourself. And y'know I just love your ass~"

Eijiro huffed. "I get punished for enjoying my time alone with myself? That's unfair." He pouted. He didn't even notice that when he lifted his hips up, Katsuki had taken the time to place his cock right near his entrance so that when Eijiro sat down again. He'd get a bit more of a surprise.

Katsuki shrugged. "I make the rules Ei, you simply follow them~"

Eijiro's plump lips formed another pout before he tried to sit himself down again on Katsuki's lap. Gasping when instead he just got a nice thick tip in his ass. "O-Oh, Katsuki y-you fucking devil." He moaned breathlessly. Making Katsuki smirk proudly as he gripped his hips to help him get down on his dick properly.

Eijiro groaned as his hips sunk down on top of the thick cock that was standing up straight from its raging boner. He moaned loudly as he fully seated himself down, Katsuki could always touch all his good spots without even moving it drove Eijiro crazy. None of his sex toys could ever do the same.

Katsuki cussed under his breath. "Fuck, baby I thought you said you stretched yourself. You're still so unbelievable tight, damn." He moaned.

Eijiro hummed, already starting to grind his hips down slowly, throwing his hard back in a moan as he got the tip of Katsuki's dick to rub against his prostate. It was so hard.. reached so deep.

"A-Ah, w-well you know Katsuki my ass had to stay tight enough to stay this slutty right~?" He grins.

Katsuki chuckles, gripping Eijiro's hips and helping him grind down on his dick. "Damn right baby."

Soon, Eijiro started a steady rhythm for himself. Lifting his hips before slowly sinking them down again. He repeated this until he was bouncing on Katsuki’s dick like a pro. His hips smacked down harshly, desperate to keep that dick pounding in him.

Katsuki was cussing lightly as he watched the beautiful view of his partner bouncing his nice plump ass on his cock. “God Eijiro, why the fuck are you so sexy~?” He asked with a groan. Loving the tight squeeze Eijiro would give whenever he’d move his hips up to meet with Eijiro’s bounces down.

Eijiro grinned, moaning as he brought his hands up and started to play with his own perfect pecs to give his husband more of a show. And from what he could hear, Katsuki enjoyed it. Eijiro rubbers his perk nipples, tweaking and squeezing them to his enjoyment. Throwing his head back in moans each time Katsuki thrusted up to meet with him.

Soon the position became to tiring for Eijiro and Katsuki could tell. So he pulled the smaller male off his dick, much to his disappointment and forced him down on his chest on the bed. Pulling his hips up.

Eijiro groaned. “Katsuki get back in m- OH FUUUCK. Oh god yeees.” He moaned loudly when Katsuki slammed himself into his greedy tight hole. That almost animalistic pounding from his husband was back in this position. Eijiro cried out in pleasure as his prostate was now being abused by the rough pounding. His fists clenching onto the sheets as his legs spread wider with each thrust foreword.

Katsuki loved a nice hard fuck. He loved giving a good pounding that would make his husband unable to walk properly for days. He did have his moments with doing slow and sweet sex but.. he had a fast sex drive. He loved watching Eijiro go a limp under him, look so completely useless to do anything against the power Katsuki held on top.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck K-Katsuki y-you’re gonna make m-me come.” He gasped.

Katsuki was just encouraged to go faster, making his husband whine but there was no plea for him to slow down. Because Katsuki knew Eijiro wasn’t one for sweet slow sex either. “Good boy, you can cum on my dick~ Oh I’m gonna fill this tight hole up so good. Fuck you’re ass will be dripping with my cum for weeks~” Katsuki growled.

Eijiro moaned at the thought. “Y-Yes please! Please c-cum in me, I-I want your cum.” He pleaded. “I wanna cum on your diiick.” He slurred.

Just a few more thrusts and Eijiro’s vision almost went black. Squeezing tightly around Katsuki as he coaxed his own stomach and the sheets in his cum. His eyes rolling back as he felt the hot seed of his lover pour into him. Making him feel hot but filled up nicely

Katsuki rode out his climax, feeling so good to cum deep inside the redhead and mark him as his own once again. Eijiro panted heavily, humming as he finally gained his senses back.

Katsuki slowly pulled out and Eijiro pulled him into his arms. He was gross and sticky but.. Eijiro needed his cuddles before showering.

Katsuki nuzzled his neck. “I love you Ei. I love you so much.” He whispered.

Eijiro smiled.

Ah yes. There it was.

That gentleness that always broke out from under that stone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This took a hell of a long time to get out because I'm pretty lazy and this was a long piece. I'm thinking wether or not I should do a series on how they came to be together. If this does well then I think I'll have the motivation to do it. Sex scene was short because as I said I worked on this for a long time.. i definitely hope to improve my writing in the future! Leave a kudos and comment :)


End file.
